A New Threat
by Zaber
Summary: Chapter 5 up Read & Review it plz. Sora is at the Final Fantasy Worlds what will happen who can be trusted and can Sora overcome the evil once again
1. The Begining

please remember I own none of the characters accept Zaber  
  
The setting sun cast its dying rays into the ocean as Sora drove along the coast on his motorcycle. Occasionally he would turn his head to catch the beauty of the sunset as the wondrous fluorescent colours splashed through the sky. Reds, oranges, pinks, and golds reached out from the falling red orb that was the sun, launching themselves into the cloudless sky. It was beautiful. For a moment Sora contemplated stopping his progression just to admire the incredible magnificence of the scene, but then he thought better of it and admitted to himself that the view as he rode seemed even more appealing than if he would have stopped. So he rode on. He let his thoughts wander, as he often did when he rode. He was now seven-teen and decided that he would go to live a while on the Final Fantasy world now that it had been brought back. The heartless gave him lots to think about. He often pondered the fact that he had lost his bestfriend to them. He also thought about Kiari. How he wished that he could be back on his island with her. He wished that none of this had never happened. He wanted to be floating on a raft with Riku and Kiari, dreaming about other worlds but not really realising they were there. He thought of how they would have been happy playing on a raft in the middle of the ocean. Then again he was happy the keyblade had chosen him, if it hadn't he would be playing with a wooden sword. The thing that saddened him was Riku. He had been tricked to work with the heartless by Malificent.  
  
He drove on but now he had snapped back to reality. He looked up ahead their was a... heartless! I thought I got rid of them he thought to himself riding next to a boy about the same age he was wearing a black jacket, a black pair of pants, and so black boots. " you need some help ?" Sora asked the boy. " If you wouldn't mind could give me a ride to the town up ahead ." he said. " Yeah." Sora said. With a flash of the keyblade the heartless disappeared. " How did you do that ?" the boy asked. " Get on ." Sora said calmly. " But... " realising he could not win he got on the motorcycle. " Hi my name is Zaber, what's yours ?" he asked. With a single word Sora said " Sora ."  
  
As they drove into town Zaber thanked Sora and invited him to say at his place for the night. " I will stay tonight then tomorrow I have to go though ."Sora said in reply. " Why do you have to leave so soon, I need to thank you for saving me ." Zaber said pitifully. " I have a long journey to find someone ." Sora said quietly. " Oh, I see ." replied Zaber quietly at first then hopefully " You gotta go somewhere. Um... do you think I could come ?" " Um... I don't think so ."" Uh why not ?" Zaber said sounding hurt by the remark. " I'm strong and I can fight... its just I don't know how to uses my friends blade. It kinda looks like yours except it is black and purple. " " what did you say ?" Sora said hastily " What was his name? Was it... Riku ?" " Yeah, he left town about a month ago said he had to find a childhood friend so he could settle something ." " Riku I didn't abandon you you were tricked !" Sora said loudly but to himself. Hastily Sora said " Were was he headed to" 


	2. Is This Real

" He said he was going to ... I'll tell you only if I can go with you" said Zaber. Sora said " Why should I let you come you can't even beat a simple heartless plus you don't know how to use Riku's blade." " I can use it I just can't use it like he could"snapped Zaber fastly. " Oh you can then I will train you and I might take you"said Sora calmly. " Really that would be great"Zaber said excitedly. " But you can't tell anyone about me or anything I teach you"said Sora " alright lets start." " now" Zaber asked quickly. " yeah I said I was leaving tomorrow" Sora said.  
  
Sora runs at Zaber with the keyblade. He slashes rapidly Zaber getting hit with every blow. Zaber quickly attacking slashes Sora near his side, but Sora blocks it quickly. Leaving the rest of hisself defenceless, then getting hit in the other side. " Your smart Zaber now block these" Sora runs at Zaber slashing him six times, but Zaber blocked four of them.  
  
**************************** Riku searched relentlesly for an answer for why Sora abandoned him. He searched Midgar for a man he heard had met Sora his name was Sepheroth. He wanted to know how strong Sora had become since he heard Sepheroth was the last person Sora had fought before he disapeared to this world to train. He had to know why.... Where was he. He needed to know.  
  
**************************** Both Sora and Zaber were panting. " Your a fast learner I'm sorry I don't have more time to train you Zaber" Sora said breathing heavily. Zaber said bleeding " Can I go?" " Yeah you can go" said Sora.  
  
The next morning Sora and Zaber left for Midgar. For two days the ride was peaceful. On the third day a heartless on a motorcycle with a machine gun comes shooting by them but as soon as it saw Zaber it turned around without a second look back. " What just happened?" asked Sora. " Uh ... um ... well ..." mumbled Zaber. Sora cut Zaber off " Why did it leave?" " It knows me." said Zaber " How?" asked Sora. " I ... I... just then the heartless from before came up from behind him and grabed him. He didn't fight it. Sora was confused. Why had Zaber let it take him without a fight. " This is stupid why ... **************************** " Sepheroth, Sepheroth where are you I know you here me how can you not I'm right here Sepheroth don"t you know who this is come on Sepheroth you know come on it's your friend Ansem" said a voice. " Where are you Ansem?" said Sepheroth loudly. " Don't yell I'm right here I can hear you fine no need to yell." said the voice again. " Show yourself before you make me mad!" yelled Sepheroth. " I said stop yelling!" said the voice " No I won't stop until you show yourself to me!" yelled Sepheroth. " I can't I'm miles away from you but I have news for you do you remember Zaber ,your son?"said the voice. " What have you done to him?" asked Sepheroth. " Well he was hanging around with a threat to me so I took him from, guess who ... Sora" that was the last thing the voice said then it left. **************************** Sora looking confused keeps going on the path in which he started thinking and tring to figure out why it had taken Zaber. Then tring to figure out why Zaber did not fight the heartless when it took him. Sora still confused stoped paying attention runs off the road into a town when he rode in someone hit him in the head. When he came to he was in a room oviously a girls. The room had pink walls, pictures of a girl and then he saw something fimilar a picture of Cloud. When he got out of the pink bed there was no doubt it was him in big bold letters it read CLOUD STRIFE. Just then the door opened and the girl from the picture walked in. She acted like he wasn't there for a moment then she said " Hello Sora." " How do you know my name?" Sora asked confused. He was sure he had never met her before. Then Cloud walked in. " Cloud told me my names Tiffa" said the girl. " Sora sorry I hit you in the head but your lucky it was me" said Cloud " you looked like you had no idea you were alive or that you had a life." " Yeah sorry Zaber ... I mean a friend of mine just got carried away by a heartless." said Sora still looking confused. " Did you say Zaber?" asked Cloud quickly. " Yeah do you know him?" asked Sora who was now looking even more confused. " Afraid so he is Sepheroth's son" said Cloud slowly. " What did you say?" asked Sora who was so confused and tired he fell right back asleep before anyone could answer him. Cloud and Tiffa put him back to bed and decided to let him sleep until tomorrow. 


	3. A New Bearer

The next morning Sora awoke and left without saying a word. He walked over to his motorcycle reved it and left on his way to Midgar. He rode for two more days trying not to think about anything. Sora on the second night stopped for come sleep.  
  
Sora...  
  
Sora...  
  
Its time for you to go to Balam...  
  
Don't go to Midgar...  
  
Someone strong is there...  
  
Stronger than you even with the key blade...  
  
Sora don't go...  
  
"Who are you" Sora asked " Who's there?"  
  
Sora it doesn't matter who I am...  
  
Sora go to Balam...  
  
There you will find...  
  
A second keybearer...  
  
"What did you say another bearer I thought..." Sora was cut off by the voice.  
  
The new keybearer is someone you know...  
  
"Who?" Sora asked confused.  
  
Blaje...  
  
"Who is he?"Sora asked still confused.  
  
The son of a man you know...  
  
That man is Sq...  
  
Just then Sora woke up. He looked at his things his keyblade had moved. Now it was in his hand. Sora looked surprised.  
  
He said to himself "maybe someone tried to steal it . Then when they tried to use it it appeared in my hand, but the dream it was like the one on the island before he first got the keyblade. It must have been the keyblade speaking to me. I wonder why I can't go to Midgar. Where is Balam. I'll find it, but who is the new keybearer? I can't remember his name."  
  
Just then Squall came up behind him and grabed his shoulder.  
  
"Who's there? Let go of me." Sora turning around see Squall and says "Squall where did you come from?"  
  
"Sora did you say you had to go to Balam?"asked Squall.  
  
"Yeah you know where that is?"Sora asked.  
  
"My hometown what's there you need?"Squall asked.  
  
With a single word Sora said "Blaje."  
  
"Why would you need to find my ... uh never mind I know where to find him." Squall said hastely.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A boy about Sora's age was running down a hall he wore clothes like Squall.His jacket was the same but instead of white collar it was red. His weapons of choice were an arsenal of guns. He had revolvers, shotguns, machineguns, pistols, any gun you could think of was rapped around his body. He had more guns than anyone at the Balam Garden. Not only did he have the guns he was unstoppable with them. His mentore was Irvine Kinneas. Who was a teacher at the Garden. Today was the field exam he chose his support to be Irvine. The only reason he chose support was because he had to. The headmistes was Quistes Trepe. The boy ran to class as soon as he took his seat the bell rang. Roll call began.  
  
"Blaje Leonheart" said Ms. Tilmitt.  
  
"Here" said Blaje.  
  
Then after that he got lost in his thoughts. he wondered why his best friend Zaber left the Garden.  
  
"All right class as you know today is the field exam. Those going may leave the class. The rest get out your books." said Ms. Tilmitt.  
  
Blaje got up from his seat and walked out the door. He walked toward the Commons Area, then through the front door. As he walked his saw Mr. Kinneas then walked over to him.  
  
"Ready?" asked Mr Kinneas.  
  
"Yeah" said Blaje.  
  
They walked to the fire cavern then went in.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sora rode Squall to Balam following his directions. When they got there they went to the Headmistresses office.  
  
"Ms. Trepe"said Squall.  
  
"Yes who is it?"asked the Headmistress.  
  
"Squall and a friend of mine Sora" said Squall trying not to smile.  
  
"What is it you Squall?"asked Ms. Trepe.  
  
She turned around and saw it was him but then she noticed a boy.  
  
"It is you, but who is this right here? You bring me a new student Squall?" asked Ms. Trepe.  
  
"No but where is Blaje?" Squall asked.  
  
"He's in the fire cavern doing his field exam. Why?"asked Ms Trepe.  
  
"Sora needs to talk to him"said Squall.  
  
Sora who hadden't said anything yet asked "Squall is Blaje your son?"  
  
"It doesn't matter if he is or if he isn't"said Squall.  
  
"Yes it does. Earlier when I asked you if you knew him you said. Why do you need my. Then you cut off." Sora said.  
  
"Yes Blaje is Squall's son" said Ms. Trepe out of nowhere.  
  
"Sora lets go" Squall said.  
  
Then grabbing Sora Squall walks out of the room. Sora and Squall walk toward the fire cavern. Then they see Blaje and Mr. Kinneas.  
  
"Blaje, Irvine come over here." Squall said as soon as he saw them.  
  
Blaje heres his father and walks over to him with Mr. Kinneas behind him.  
  
"Dad do you know what type of gun this is?"Blaje asked his father as he walk toward him holding it above his head.  
  
When he got over to Squall and Sora, Sora took the key shaped gun.  
  
"It's a keyblade. Except it was a gun." Sora said amazed.  
  
"A what?" Blaje asked.  
  
"A keyblade or gun, but no matter your a keybearer. I new it wasn't just a dream. Where did you find it?" Sora said.  
  
"Ifrit gave it to me and said I was a chosen then this weird black thing came up and attacked him. His last words were use it well then he turned solid black and disapeared"Blaje said.  
  
"You mean to tell me Ifrit is now a heartless" Squall said half beliving his own ears.  
  
"We got a problem Sora. If it took Ifrit it probably took all the G.F.s"Squall said worried.  
  
Just then a man walked up behind him.  
  
"Ahh I see your son has met my new pet." the man said.  
  
"Seifer" Squall said  
  
"Yes" the man replied almost laughing.  
  
"You did this Seifer?" Squall asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I did" Seifer said.  
  
"I got one question Seifer, why?" Squall asked.  
  
"Ansem asked me to" Seifer said. 


	4. Friends? or Foes?

"Seifer why?"asked Squall "why take Ifrit."  
  
"You don't like my new pet then"Seifer said.  
  
"Ifrit is not your pet"said Squall protectively.  
  
"Tell that to Ansem"Seifer said laughing.  
  
"Ansems dead "Sora said out of knowhere"I killed Ansem myself."  
  
"Fine haven't seen him but I have spoken to him"Seifer said.  
  
"Then it isn't Ansem, he's dead"Sora said.  
  
"Where did you talk to him Seifer, where did you talk to this man your saying is Ansem?"Squall asked.  
  
"Ultimacia's Castle why? He ain't there. He's at Midgar."Seifer said " gotta finished my mission. He said for Sora and Blaje to come to Midgar together. He wants to kill both keybearers at once."  
  
"Oh yeah bet he can't beat me by myself"Blaje said looking hurt by the comment.  
  
The Seifer turned his back to them. Then he disapeared.  
  
Sora and Blaje said there good-byes to everyone then left to find this so called Ansem. They needed to save Zaber who was on everyone's but Sora's. Sora started to think about Riku. Blaje and Sora went to the motorcycle and got on it. Then they left for Midgar.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Riku was leaving Midgar he was going to head to Balam. He thought maybe Sora was there.  
  
So he got on his black motorcycle with purple flames down the side. He cranked it. Then he got lost in his thoughts. "No matter how much I think I think about it I can't figure out why you abandoned me. Why Sora why did you leave me. I can't think of any reason except that you were tricked by that duck and that... that... dog. That has to be it that's the only reason or... who am I kidding" he thought" Maybe he was just to usless Ansem curse you he wasn't useless he simply... simply... maybe he simply doesn't want to be my friend anymore.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
When Sora arrived at Midgar all that was there was rubble. The city was never rebuilt. Sora started thinking That he came all this way and neither Riku or this wanna be Ansem was anywhere around. Then he heard a sound.  
  
"Maybe thats Riku"he thought.  
  
Sora cranked his motorcycle reved it up then he took off toward the sound. The sound was moving so it had to be someone.  
  
"Hey stop stop please."Sora yelled toward the sound.  
  
Then the sound quite moving, then turned off. Slowly Sora heard someone get off a motorcycle.  
  
"Riku, Riku is that you?"Sora yelled.  
  
"Yeah who's there and what do you want?"the boy yelled back.  
  
"It's me Riku It's me Sora."Sora yelled at Riku.  
  
"Is that right, well then lets settle the score Sora. You and me one on one right here right now"Riku yelled to Sora " or are you scared Sora? That's it ain't it Sora your scared."  
  
"No I'm not scared but Riku I need to talk to you"Sora yelled.  
  
"First Sora" walking out of the shadows"who is he?"Riku asked pointing at Blaje.  
  
"He need to talk to you Riku let him speak"Blaje said.  
  
"Fine Sora what do you want." Riku asked him.  
  
"Well Riku you see... you see... well I don't know how to say it but... but... you remeber Malificent well she tricked you Riku I never abandoned you"Sora said falling to his knees.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
After that Riku left without saying a word to anyone. Sora walked around a makeshift camp they set up the night before. Sora looked at Blaje. He looked up at Sora. Sora looked as if he was going to fall over dead.  
  
Blaje got up and walked over to Sora, patted him on the back and said "Sora what's with him why are you chasing him all over the place. If he doesn't want anything to do with you then don't give him the pleasure of being your friend 'cause if he thinks you betrayed him then he was never your friend in the first place not if one persons word against yours changes the way he thinks about you."  
  
"But you don't get it Blaje I...  
  
"Will you shut up for one second Sora and let me talk. Alright now just because I don't no what happened between you and Riku dosen't mean I don't understand what is going on. You need to let it go he'll come to his sences sooner or later and if he doesn't thats his problem." Blaje said looking mad and agitated.  
  
Then a man walked up behind Sora and Blaje. He looked them up and down obviously displeased at what he saw. He looked them over again then turned to walk away. Before he left he started to chant some spells and a portal appeared. Out of the portal a familar face shone looking at them.  
  
The person that stepped out was Zaber. Then Sora realized that this man was the one that sent the heartless after Zaber.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind that this man was the new controler of the hearless. Still Sora pondered for a second who was this man? He appeared out of nowhere then looking like Sora and Blaje were a pair of naughty three year olds about to be whipped by there mother. Still this man resembled Ansem alot. Sora could not put the peices together. Then an idea struck him this must be a relative of Ansems which meant this was a bad position to be in.  
  
A million things ran through his mind he fell to the ground crying out in pain for help.  
  
Then then man turned toward Sora and said "Ah Sora so you are stronger than I thought but still you are weak. If you can't stand that then you don't deserve to weild the keyblade but that dosn't matter since the heartless are not scared of the keyblade. They have lost that weakness but to much despair they are now able to be killed by only the Three Omega Weapons. They consist of the Great Omega Sword , the Powerful Omega Machine Gun, and the Ultimate Omega Katana. Now the three weapons are already in possesion of three might warriors to bad for the three of you. Still you might be able to get them but I doubt it since the three warriors are on my side I took control of there minds just like I tried with Sora her but he is protected by the keyblade. I must now leave you to sigh in despair. Oh by the way I am the great Kaden the brother of that weakling Ansem. So good- bye now and don't cry to much now ladys."  
  
"Why I otta ...  
  
Before Sora finished his sentence Kaden had left without another word.  
  
*************************************************************************** Kaden sat at Ultimacia's castle laughing at the fact that he accually tricked them into beliving him about the weapons.  
  
"Ha like I could get ride of that infurnal weakness. The keychains on the keyblades are accually Sora and Blaje's real weapons. Ha they could put those chains on any weapon in the world and that weapon could destroy those weak hearless my brother created. Ansem was a stupid man cursing his own creation with that weakness it doesn't make since but he is or was an idiot. I must kill them but they are to weak for me to enjoy it stupid stupid man he was creating the ultimate weapons then creating a weapon to destroy the first one. My brother was a weird man but this is a new level of insanity. I must find out why but with this boy and his friends in my why I need to distract them for a little bit. I got it I lock them on Destiny Island for the time being."said Kaden to himself. Having lost all Ansems followers after his defeat there was nobody to talk to. He had nobody on his side but that was for now.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Yo Sora" Zaber said.  
  
"Yeah"Sora said looking uninterested.  
  
"I don't wanna I mean I ... I ... I gotta um...  
  
"What you gotta do Zaber spit it out already"Sora said cut off Zaber.  
  
"Well it's I ... fine I'll just say it I gotta go somewhere and I don't want you to come with me but Blaje has agreed to come so I don't need anyone else."Zaber said then looked away ashamed at what he said.  
  
Then Zaber walked over to Blaje waved his hand and they left. Sora didn't say anything just looked like he didn't care. He didn't why should he care everyone else abbandons him why not them too.  
  
"I'll just go home then. I don't care their is only one person that has never abbandoned me and that's Kiari. I'll just go home to her."Sora said as he got on his motorcycle he got out a headset then spoke again "Transform"  
  
Then a window came from the back of his motorcycle and extended to the front. Then the to tires formed into wings. After the transformation it looked the same except no wheels and it flew.  
  
Sora turned the bike in the direction of Destiney Island. Then flew to Kiari. The only person never to abbandon him ever and probably never would. 


	5. Reunited

As Sora landed on Destiny Island everyone stopped what they were doing to greet him. Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and a kid with puple hair that shined with white tipps, a black shirt with purple flames that shined like htay were burning their on his chest wien he moved, and a baggy pair of dark purple shorts. Sora had never seen this kid before. The kid looked at Sora then ran to a boat, then rowed to Sora's house. Tidus and Wakka shook Sora's hand then Wakka got out his blitz ball.  
  
"Yo, Sora, you feelin up to a game or do you wanna fight ya?" Wakka simply laughed.  
  
"Wakka, man I can't fight gotta find Kairi, but who was the kid?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sora, thats you brother, his name is Violet. Kairi is at the cove," Tidus called from behind Sora.  
  
Sora smiled at the fact that he had a brother, but then thought of Kairi in the cove. He looked at his hime then ran to the cove. As he reached the cove he walked in. It looked as if someone carved it to be bigger, because it took him a while to find Kairi. When he saw her he ran to her and knetl beside her.  
  
He whispered to her," Kairi I'm back to stay. I will never leave you again."  
  
She turned to look at Sora. Then she stood up. Sora did the same. They stood there for a whiile staring into each other's eyes. Kairi started to get tearry, but Sora stopped her. Kairi looked at him again then wrapped her arms around him hugging him like she hadn't seen him in years.  
  
She kissed him on the lips, then asked," Are you really here to stay,Sora?"  
  
"Yes, Kairi I'm never going to leave you again," Sora answered as he kissed Kairi.  
  
***  
  
Riku rode down the streets of Estar. He could hardly believe that there were ever a problem in this peaceful city. It had the smartest scientist on the world. The city could get confusing from time to time, but after a while he got use to the roads. Riku rode to the palace. He stopped for a moment thought about how bored he was then he turned to face the palace. He revved up his bike then rode into the palace lift. He stopped in the midddle of it then waited. When it came toa stop he revved his bike up again and rode throught the hall. When he reacked the president's office door he knocked it down and rode in.  
  
"What do you want?" a man asked.  
  
"To speak to the president," Riku smirked.  
  
"I'm the president, " the man said.  
  
"I am Riku now I need to talk to you about a man named Squall," Riku commanded.  
  
"Why do you need informatin on him?" the man asked.  
  
"He is a friend of a boy named Sora," Riku calmly said, " and I need to find them."  
  
"Why do you need to fin Sora?" he questioned Riku.  
  
"I need to start over with an old friend so tell me where he is before I get pissed!" Riku barked at the man.  
  
"Fine he is in Galbadia," the man displeadsedly answered.  
  
Riku started his bike up, drove to the lift, drove to the market and stocked up on suplies, then left the quiet city of Estar.  
  
***  
  
Violet walked over to his little boat that at one time belonged to Sora. manuvering it toward a small house he docked it. Walking over to the house Violet walked inside. "Mom are you her?" Violet looked inside the small house. "Yes dear back here," the voice could be heard coming from the back. Violet walked backthere with a smile on his face. "Hey guess what," he looked at her with his playful eyes. "What is it?" she looked back at him smiling. "Some boy is here," he looked at the surprised face or his mothers. "Do you know his name?" she wasn't playing around anymore. "Ummm... I think Tidus said it was Sora... then he told me to come tell you," he smiled at her. She began to cry with joy. "Is something wrong?" she looked at him with teary eyes, "Sora is you brother." He looked at his mother with huge eyes. Then he spoke with her again, "You mean I gotta brother... wait a sec but where has he been?" he looked at her for a moment then she spoke still with tears in her eyes. "Where is he now Violet?" "Umm I think he is with Kairi," he looked at her, "I willl go and get him." He stood up as to go for the door, then she stopped him. "No don't bother him at the moment. JUst let him he with his friends for the moment. "She stood up and went back to what she was doing. Violet walked from the room with a smile on his face. 


End file.
